


Eerie Days

by ZabiHakuhei



Series: VTuber World [5]
Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, virtual youtubers
Genre: Angst, Depression, References to Depression, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabiHakuhei/pseuds/ZabiHakuhei
Summary: A Gray Day in the life of Virtual Youtubers
Series: VTuber World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609138
Kudos: 2





	Eerie Days

The morning of a Wednesday begins full of cheerful laughter and obnoxious screams from a certain building in the city of Tokyo. A young girl, a man and a curious dog play together in the computer for the entertainment of their audience up to eleven of the morning, and with a gesture just as cheerful, they bid goodbye to their listeners.

“And with… hah… this we’ll have to say goodbye, thank you again, for coming to see us so early! This was Yumeoi Kakeru!” The man shouts still trying to control his laughter.

“We hope you enjoyed our ‘Human’s Fall Flat’ session! If you like us please subscribe to our channels and Twitter! This was Shiba Kuroi!” The talkative dog joins with better composure, but still giggling at the end.

“This was Chima Machita, thank you for watching us! Ready…?” The young one suggests while looking at her friends.

_“Until next time!”_

“Oh man, streaming so early in the morning is sure a toll, let’s not do this again,” Yumeoi tells with a long and loud snore while stretching his arms.

“You tell me, I have to make double the effort,” The perky dog replies with a comical expression.

“Hahaha, because you don’t have thumbs?” He wonders in a mix of sarcasm and honest laughter, the dog nodding, “Chima, did you hear this dog just now?” Yumeoi now turns to the extreme corner of the desk where the girl was, silently staring at the windows of the room projecting the lights of the sun, she was holding her face with one hand, totally disconnected from the situation, “Chima… you ok?”

“Ah, yes,” She replied uninterested, releasing a quiet sigh and suddenly rocking on her chair.

“What’s up Chima, weren’t you having fun?” Shiba asks drawing her head close to the girl, who caresses the dog almost by reflex, “Ah, soft hands…”

“It was fun, Yumeoi fell countless times like a total idiot,” Chima explained while still looking at the glass windows.

“Hey there, that game gets really hard sometimes and… wait, how did you call me again?” The man stops thunderstruck, then frowns and shares eye contact with Shiba, which expression turns in the same way.

But Chima doesn’t reply, she just sighs one more time before standing up from the chair and shaking off her skirt and sweater, “I forgot to pack my lunch so I think I’m going out to buy something, I’ll be back in a moment, Shiba, Yumeoi,” Changing the theme of conversation she explains, turns to the door without looking at her friends and walks away.

“She called me ‘Shiba’…” The dog whispers baffled.

“And she called me just ‘Yumeoi’ too…” The man added, staring at each other, now worried, they take on their things, before running out of the room.

“Chima, we are going too!” Shiba barked with exasperation, the girl was already at the other side of the hallway, but she managed to hear her.

“Really? You guys didn’t bring lunch either?” She questions apathetic.

“Y-yeah, we thought we wouldn’t take this long so we forgot to bring ours too!” Yumeoi hurries to explain and nervously gestures with his hands.

“Oh well, shall we go together?” Chima suggests and slows her pace, the other two sighs relieved, but follow her still uncertain of her attitude.

“Say Chima, is everything fine? You weren’t talking a lot on the stream,” Yumeoi gestures with his hand and a soft tone, trying to solve the mystery of the girl’s behavior.

But Chima continues giving apathetic answers “Eh you think so, but I’m always like this,” she whispers, waiting for the elevator to come after pressing a button.

“Well I mean, less talkative than usual—“ He tried to push further, but Shiba pulled on the sleeve of his pant and shook her head, giving him signals to stop on his interrogation. Unable to come out with what to say, the trip on the elevator till the ground floor is filled with awkward silence.

“Argh c’mon, is too early to be so excited!” A feminine voice cries when they reach the ground floor, as soon as the automatic doors open, they get to see a tall elf-girl being dragged by the wrist by a little black haired girl with a student uniform into the lobby of the offices, “Please slow down!” She cries again, but the other, with a bright exciting face, doesn’t seem to hear her at all.

“It looks like the seniors are at it again…” Shiba whispers with a sarcastic tone, and before they can put a step out of the elevator, another tall girl with a similar uniform appears running behind them.

“Mito… please listen to Elu, it's too early for this!” She pants exhausted and, after releasing a loud groan, stands straight and renews her chase towards the girls.

“You can say that again…” Yumeoi adds as the scene concludes and the three are finally able to step out, “Ah, I know, since we are together, want to go out and eat ramen, Chima?” His mind suddenly clears with an idea to cheer up his friend, but the girl tilts her head and looks up to him confused, “Eh… what?”

“And what is Shiba suppose to do while we eat?” She judges him with a soft tone of voice, pointing down at the dog.

“That’s right, let’s find a way we can eat all together!” Shiba snarls back a little angry.

_“Huh? So weird to see you guys here so early, over here!”_ A voice from the other side claims and spots them from inside the building before the three could reach the doors, they’re faced with Katrina, Helesta, and Mirei, the second group just getting out from another elevator, “Were you doing a morning stream?” Helesta wonders once again with a small smile when her group meets with them.

“Girls good morning! Yes, we finished the stream just now, how’s my favorite couple doing?” Shiba asks and barks out loud, swinging her tail she focuses her attention on the girls of blue and red hair, who pet her back without a second thought.

“Stop calling us like that, hey,” Katrina complains to the dog with awkward laughter.

“Ehem! We were on a scheduled meeting for the things we have planned for this month,” Mirei clears her throat and explains, middling between the three and saving the girls from Shiba, “Right now we were going off for lunch!”

“Ah, so are we, if you don’t mind, can we join?” Yumeoi tells while making eye signals to his left, the women turn confused and spot a quiet Chima, even for them, the girl was wearing a strange expression.

In the pause, Katrina takes a moment to step in front of the girl, which manages to startle Chima from her thoughts, “Ah, sorry, sorry, we haven’t talked much, have we? Would you like to come with everyone for lunch?” The woman asks with a deep but kind tone.

“Uh, yes, it's nice to meet you off work…” Chima stutters a bit flustered but still without any sign of emotion.

“Well… ok? Then let’s go, everyone—!“ Katrina instantly looks down at Shiba, who already was giving her puppy eyes, “Oh right, where can we go so Shiba can join us?”

“That’s easy!” Helesta bumps into the conversation with a smile, “We have to hit _that_ place of course!” She shouts with a swing of her arm.

“With the excitement you had, I thought we were going to some fancy place that allowed dogs, not the supermarket,” Mirei groans disappointed, after 20 minutes of walking around the streets of the city, the group stopped on a huge supermarket while Shiba waited for them on the entrance, “And what’s up with Chima again? She looks so distracted,” The woman adds, pointing at the other side of the hall, where the girl was checking on a stall of lunch boxes with Katrina.

“I’m not sure; we didn’t notice anything weird when we met with her in the morning,” Yumeoi explains a little frustrated, “She started to get weird after it…”

“Maybe she’s just tired, none of you are used to stream so early, am I wrong?” Helesta comments from the other side, looking between a selection of candies on her hands.

“Well, that may be a reason, but there’s still something off,” The man insists while joining with Helesta and Mirei on picking snacks.

“Oh, is true what they say, your cheeks are very puffy, hehe,” Katrina giggles with an innocent smile, gently poking the right cheek of Chima, who doesn’t seem to care about it, “Puffy, puffy!”

“That’s right, I have the puffiest cheeks,” The girl claims with a calmed tone, but doesn’t look back at the woman, nor does care about the finger touching her, she stays there with two different lunch boxes on each hand, trying to decide which one to pick.

“I see, so you’re proud of your puffy cheek; that’s nice,” Katrina insists and after pressing on her cheek a bit more, Chima fills her mouth with air on purpose and inflates her cheeks like balloons, repelling her finger, “Ouch, hahaha, sorry there…” She steps a bit closer, Chima finally turning to her noticing it, “Say, your friends seem to be worried about you, did something happen?”

“Eh, is that so, but why?” The girl turns to watch Yumeoi from afar, but Katrina quickly taps on her shoulder and gestures her to look the other way, “Uh but… why would they be worried?”

“They say you’ve been acting strange, and even I can tell something’s off with you this day, you seem lost on your thoughts,” Katrina begins to explain with kinder voice than before.

“Uh is that so…” Chima replies with a long and confused sigh, making Katrina release a frustrated quip.

“Then again, did something happen to you lately?” The woman asks one more time, this chance, Chima meditates on her words.

“Not lately is just… today I don’t feel fine,” The girl mumbles while looking down at the food held on her hands.

“I see; why is that?” Katrina asks now glad to have made the girl talk.

“No, it's not like that, is just… I don’t feel fine, but I don’t feel bad either,” The girl pauses and frowns while trying to speak her mind, “Is like… I feel kind of empty, but that emptiness doesn’t make me sad, do you know what I mean?” She looks up to the red-haired woman, Chima now wearing a bitter expression.

“Oh well, Uhm, I wish I could say _yes_ but…” The woman takes a step back in utter confusion, unable to decipher the explanation just given to her.

_“Chima, Chima! Look!”_ A couple of voices shout and interrupt the conversation, two people running in front of them while hiding their faces with food trays.

“Uh… Uhm? Strange piyo… My body feels so weird piyo!” Helesta cries while imitating an acute voice, she was holding a tray of chicken legs in front of her face.

“Eh, that voice… could it be, Sebas?! Wait, my body, I can’t move it!” Yumeoi joins with another comical tone; he was using a package of bean sprouts to hide his face.

“Jhony, Jhony is that you piyo?! What happened to us piyo? I can’t see anything, and it feels cold too piyo!” Helesta replies following the role, crying, and shaking the tray on her hands.

“Sebas, first I need you to calm down because I think what happened was… that,” Yumeoi implies with a deep and funny tone.

“T-that piyo..? W-what do you mean?” Helesta gulps down saliva, waiting for the answer.

“Most likely… the day has finally come… WE’VE BEEN TURNED INTO FOOD!” Yumeoi cries and shouts out loud, people from all parts of the supermarket turning to them.

“W-WHAT DID YOU SAY PIYO?!” Helesta screams in the same high pitched tone, slowly creating a commotion.

“Eh… Hello guys, what are you doing here too?” Mirei bumps from the right, walking in the scene with a tray of rabbit meat on her hands and another comical voice.

“USACHAN YOU TOO?!” Helesta and Yumeoi scream even louder, pretending to be shocked.

“Oh… my God!” Katrina chuckles out of breath, holding on her stomach as she burst on laughter, “God… They were turned into food…! Oh my God… this is bad!” She cries with a messed up laughter, doing her best from regaining her breath, “Wasn’t that great Chima? … Chima…?” She stops baffled at the girl beside her, Chima stood with an apathetic face the entire comedy routine.

“Eh… for real?” Helesta sighs, disappointed and frustrated at lack of reaction from the girl, “What happened Chima, wasn’t the joke of your liking?” She questioned with a small pout.

“… There,” Chima spouts then points to the left behind the trio playing with the food; a staff member from the supermarket was standing right there with a fixed expression, the group frozen scared as they noticed how everyone was looking at them.

“Dear costumers… if you aren’t going to buy those would you please, put them back on their respective stalls?” The skinny and nervous man begs with a crackly tone, the group nods awkwardly from the sudden scolding, and slowly go back to finish their shopping.

“No way, not even a giggle?!” Shiba shouts in surprise when she got explained what happened at the supermarket. The group had moved to a lonely part of a public park, where they sat on the grass and were sharing their lunch, from lunch boxes to deep-fried goods, cans of juice, and tea. In one corner some far away from them, Yumeoi was explaining the situation to Shiba, “That is so weird, she usually laughs at the silliest things…” The dog meditates on the situation while loudly mumbling.

“Shiba, I think it’s time to call for reinforcements,” Yumeoi kneels to her height with a serious expression, “Do you think you can call her?”

“Reinforcements you say…? Oh, Yeah, I have her number, give me a minute!” The dog barks with a renewed mood, bringing a phone from her scarf with her mouth, then using her muzzle to unlock the screen and her paw to fiddle on the contact list of her phone until a certain number appears.

“I see… A feeling of emptiness but is not something that makes you feel bad… that’s… complicated… in a lot of ways,” Helesta whispers meditating on those words, while the girls were eating together, Katrina got permission from Chima to talk about their conversation at the supermarket.

“So you don’t feel gloomy, sad, or sick?” Mirei asks while munching on a sandwich, cleaning her lips with the tip of her finger.

“No, nothing like that,” Chima replies slowly shaking her head, the girls share a grouped sigh.

“Oh but what about this?” Katrina suddenly exclaims while gesturing with a finger, “We don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day; you guys are free too right?” She turns to the girl with a smile. “Then let’s hang around together! Maybe a change of pace will do you well, what about it?” Katrina finishes on her proposition with a big smile.

“Ah that sounds good, we could go to the malls to watch a movie or the clothe stores, maybe we could go to Akiba!” Mirei joins happily while clapping her hands, “What about it Chima? Is there anything you’d like to do?” She crawls to the girl eagerly waiting.

“Well to be honest…” Chima pauses for a moment with a hand holding on her chin.

“Go ahead, go ahead, don’t worry about the money let the adults pay for it!” Helesta tells while pointing at a now worried Mirei.

“I actually…” Chima whispers, looking back at the girls with a bittersweet smile, “I think I’d like to go back home, and maybe sleep a little.”

“Eh… Eh? That’s…” Helesta trips on her words, she and the other two were unable to give a reply to that.

_“Yahoo! Uh what is that? Are these perhaps the puffiest cheeks of the world?!”_ A girly voice surprises Chima from behind, a girl of short hair and with a ribbon on top of her head had sneakily sat behind her back and was gently pulling on her cheeks, “Hey there pretty girl; how’s everything going?”

“Hina… Hina?!” Chima reacts with honest surprise, Shiba and Yumeoi slowly joining the group from the other side with huge smiles, “Why… what are you doing here?!”

“I was told a friend was feeling gloomy so I came to her aid!” The girl gives Chima a smirk, releasing her cheek to hug her by the neck, then stand up and clench on her fist, “Are you ready to spent this evening together with me and everyone?! A trip of adventure, fun, and mysteries?!” The girl shouts her heart out with excitement, Chima getting nervous within the seconds.

“H-Hina, I, you see, a-actually,” Juggling for an answer to save her from what was about to happen, Chima bites on her tongue unable to stop her friend.

When the sun reaches its brightest spot in the middle of the city, the evening elapses in a long trip filled with laughter and smiles, just like Hina had announced. From walking into the mall center and have all the girls dress up Yumeoi in the retail store with clothes of many kinds, even dresses, to hit Akiba’s arcades and crane games, competing with each other on the rhythm arcades, Helesta and Katrina showing their skills on the dance floor games, Mirei and Hina racing each other to obtain an Anpanman plushie strap for Chima. But in all day, in all stores, and in all situations, what the young girl does is to give the group a small, fixed smile, yet no one is ready to give up against the stubborn girl, and when the yellow bright gently begins to turn into orange, the group hits the karaoke. 

“Give me a moment, I need to use the bathroom,” Chima whispers before leaving the room, Hina had been singing her lungs out to impress her friend, and abruptly paused when she left the room, Chima could only imagine the gossiping from the other side of the hallway, instead of going to the bathroom as she claimed, she rests her back on the wall and brings her smartphone from a pocket, she then started texting:

_[Chima]: Mama, are you busy?_

_[AraAraAru]: Chima? Just taking a break, what happened?_

_[Chima]: Can I stop at your place today?_

_[AraAraAru]: Uhm, I’m afraid not, I’m really busy today, did something bad happen?_

_[Chima]: I’m not sure if it’s something bad… but I’m not feeling good either._

_[AraAraAru]: I see… Can you explain to me what is?_

The girl took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling of the hallway then started typing all the events which happened throughout the day.

_[AraAraAru]: I understand now, it seems you’re depressed._

_[Chima]: Depressed…? But I haven’t cried or anything like that._

_[AraAraAru]: Depression is not only crying and feeling sad, sometimes it can be, just like the emptiness you described._

_[Chima]: Then what should I do?_

_[AraAraAru]: I think you should do what you want the most right now, doing things that makes you feel good at your pace and rhythm, what would you like to do now?_

_[Chima]: … I’d like to go back home._

_[AraAraAru]: Very well, then do it._

_[Chima]: But what about my friends? They have spent all day doing as much as possible to cheer me up…_

_[AraAraAru]: How nice isn’t it? To have that many friends to care about you!_

_[Chima]: … Yes._

_[AraAraAru]: There’s only one thing to do in a moment like this, and that is…_

The girl, with a decisive expression, slammed the door open surprising everyone, then walked up to the stand and interrupted Mirei’s singing, “Lend me that,” Chima gestures with her hand, asking for the mike, the woman stutters for a moment but silently pauses on the music and does as told, getting off the small stage as the girl fiddles on the menu screen looking for a song.

“Chima… is everything fine?” Helesta is the first to raise her voice.

“No, is not, but is not something to worry, I promise,” The girl explained with the first honest smile of the day, it had been hours since the last time she spoke with a normal tone of voice, “I’m going to sing a song, then I’m going back home, ok?”

“Wait… what? Would you like it if we join? We could have a pajama party or something…” Shiba stutters to the words of her friend, Katrina’s eyes sparking to her proposition.

“It's fine, I can go alone and…” Chima pauses for a moment and clears her throat, then sketches a big smile to the group, “Today was an amazing day, even if I didn’t look like I was having fun, I really did, thank you, Hina, Shiba, everyone, I’m happy to have you in my life,” Then pokes the tablet as soon as she finishes, and a particularly gloomy, but familiar song begins to play, with the aperture of piano notes.

“Oh wait, that song…” Yumeoi whispers with fear while looking up to Chima from his seat.

“Really? You plan to kill us with that song…?” Hina joins on the scary moment as the piano notes increase in volume.

And in the highest pitch of the notes, she started to sing.

_“Do dolphins exist? Maybe they do.”_

“PFFF HAHAHA, IT REALLY IS THAT SONG,” Shiba barked out loud, bursting in laughter.

_“There is nothing but deers here, and I find it endearing.”_

“Please… not like this…” Katrina begs with hands on her stomach, with uncontrollable giggles.

“The orange on top of the aluminum can…”

“I went home early but it wasn’t a big deal…”

“Oh my God, here it comes…” Mirei snorts while holding tight on her chair, everyone with trembling lips and watery eyes, waiting for the worst.

_“I slammed my foot on the futon!”_

_“In a New Year’s in New York!”_

“HAHAHAHAHAHA,” The entire group exploded in laughter, as the girl sang with passion the melody filled with puns just like she were singing the national anthem, from Yumeoi to Helesta, no one could fight against the singing of Chima.

_[AraAraAru]: In moments like these, you need to make sure they know how thankful you are of having them by your side._

In the red sunset basking its colors on the streets and walls, the group takes Chima up to the bus station, where they cheerfully wave goodbye to the girl as she gets on a seat and departs inside the city, they look at each other and sigh, in a mix of bittersweet smiles and a bit of satisfaction. “Very well, now let’s go buy something for the pajama party!” Katrina shouts all of a sudden while clapping her hands, the girl had spent the entire evening thinking about it, “Let’s make a big hot pot, how about it?!” She insists swinging her hands.

“K-Katrina? That was supposed to be just an idea to cheer up Chima—“ Helesta nervously tries to explain, but the red-haired woman is too high on her excitement to listen.

“Shall we go back to the supermarket from before?! Also, let’s stop in the video shop and rent some movies!” The woman continued and turned her march back to the avenue, thinking out loud while the others sigh behind her back.

“Oh well… let’s do it, I don’t want to break her heart,” Mirei whispers with exhaustion while the others nod and start to follow Katrina from behind.

“Wait for just a second, where do you think you’re going?” Shiba asks with a little of anger while looking up to Yumeoi.

“She’s right, you can’t join a pajama party full of women, you too go back home!” Hina exclaims and pouts, together with Shiba they hurry to walk back to the side of Helesta and Mirei.

“Eh… Are you for real now?” The man groans and cries, slowly sitting at the bus station, waiting for his turn to leave.

“Gonzales, I’m back home!” The little girl shouts when opening the door, she enters the apartment and switches the lights on, her small hamster running from the bedroom to meet with her in the entrance, “How was your day? We’ll have reheated pizza for dinner, come here,” She suggests while kneeling and placing her hand on the floor, which the hamster uses to crawl on her shoulder, turn on the back of her neck, and use the girl’s hair as ropes to get over her head, with exhausted squeaks, the hamster pants and rests over her head in perfect balance, “Now… things I can do… something which can help me relax…” Thinking out loud, she takes off her sweater and purse and leaves it over the sofa, then walks into the kitchen, “Let’s see… I know!” She palms on her hands with an idea, checking on the cabinets and humbling a song, she takes flour, eggs, butter and baking soda, vanilla, and sugar.

Still, with a fixed expression and an empty stare, Chima moves with efficiency, mixing everything in order inside the bowl, taking a moment to take a bite of pizza and give a crumb with melted cheese to Gonzales, slicing the vanilla vine with the tip of the knife to clean it and use it on the mixture, she walks to the corner of the kitchen and switches a small radio on, changing the stations until something of her liking appears, taking another pause to eat pizza, she prepares an electric over and kneads the dough with both hands before using a cookie mold to place the dough in, “Oh this song… I like it…” She whispers with an apathetic expression, then grabs Gonzales from her head and places him over the table, then while gently holding on his paws, she begins to shake her legs, a step in, a step out, “Tun, tun, tun… that’s the way, you dance pretty well,” She tells to the small and confused hamster, washes her hands and pushes the cookies inside the oven, “Now, this is how you do it,” She pauses in the middle of the kitchen, and when the song reaches its climax, she begins to show off a set of dancing moves, swinging her arms with violence, shaking her hips, Gonzales squeaks in laughter at her, the girl stopping together with the song, breathing loudly, fixing the hair over her face, “T-that broke a sweat…” She says while opening the fridge to look for a bottle of tea, and drink straight from it, “… Now what…?” She wonders while cleaning her face, the cookies were barely starting to bake, the radio station was playing a podcast, Chima sighs and goes to her bathroom to take a shower. 

Having changed to her pajamas, she goes back to the kitchen and finds a hamster which ate all the pizza, she pokes his stuffed belly and sighs, taking the cookies out of the oven, already cooked and cold, she wraps them in different bags with ribbons of colors, and holding on the fat hamster with a hand, she goes to her bedroom and lets her weight make her fall on the bed, looking for her phone and plugs while Gonzales crawled up to her pillow to sleep, she started listening to music while staring into the darkness of the room, slowly closing her eyes, falling asleep.

_“Hey… wake up! It’s a new day already!”_ A distant voice shouts to the girl as gently rays of light attempt to pierce the curtains, _“Wake up!”_ The voice exclaims one more time, Chima finally reacting, yawning and scratching her head with bedroom eyes.

“I heard you… I’m awake…” The girl replies with a deep tone of voice.

“Read from the bottom or above, it’s me, Chima Machita!” The voice now says from the other side of the wall, faking a feminine tone.

“Pff… Oh my God, hahaha!” Chima suddenly bursts into laughter from hearing that voice, then stops from the impression, holding on her mouth with a hand, “Oh I laughed… The empty feeling is gone!” She shouts victorious by standing on her bed and clenching her fist, then leaned into the wall of her room, “Hey you know I don’t like you say my catchphrase! You sound like an idiot!” She giggles and complains, with a small smile she steps out of the bed, recharged with energy and changing her clothes.

“Bashi! Good morning!” Once in the office, Chima sneaks behind her dog friend, then jumps and shouts to scare her, the dog also jumping in the air from the surprise.

“Ah?! Chima?! Wait, you called me Bashi!” The dog barks happily, swinging her tail.

“But I always call you like that?” The girl wonders with a funny voice, then hands Shiba a bag of cookies from her purse, “As thanks from the other day, hope you like it!” With a smirk, she turns around until she spots the figure of a man and runs to him, “Yumeo I made cookies have some!” She shouts while aggressively shaking her hand.

“Look at that, she looks like a whole different person,” Hina comments while meeting with Shiba, both of them looking at the girl with a wide smile as she hands cookies to Helesta and Katrina.

“Nah, that’s just how Chima is,” The dog replies with a bit of sarcasm, sighing relieved while looking at her friend, “Yesterday, today, and tomorrow, Chima is just Chima, there’s nothing wrong about it.”


End file.
